


Aruto's Story

by Skelebros



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelebros/pseuds/Skelebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Aruto was overseas? This is my take on what could have happened during that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
Man what was Kazuomi thinking? Why did he have to not only threaten me but my family as well? “You have 24 hours to get out of Japan I already have a passport for you” Kazuomi had told me in an alley a week ago.

“And what will happen if I don’t leave?” I had challenged him not really believing what he was proposing I should do. 

“I will revoke your families citizenship and they will be arrested for not having proof that they are a citizen of Japan” He had replied with the look he gets in his eye that says he is not messing around besides with him he would never pose and empty threat to anyone.

“But what purpose is this serving for you? You and I have known each other for a long time why threaten me now?” I asked him shocked he would go so far to make sure that I would leave. 

“Because I should be the next president of Easter not you!” He yelled out some of his spit got on my face I wiped it off with my sleeve before replying. 

“But you are already the vice president of the Easter Company why would you want to be the president?” I asked him finally getting the reason why he suddenly threatened me, I am going to be the next president of the Easter Company and he was going to stay the Vice President when the current President, my wife’s father, passes away. Then again he has always been the business type and I have always been the musical type. 

The reason why he waited all of these years to challenge me to the position is because the President has not been doing so well recently and could die any day now. I never planned to take over any business when I met Amaya and the only way I was going to be able to marry her was to promise to take over Easter when her father died. I accepted knowing he had at least a few years left in him and I could figure something out. Now because of what I promised I would do to marry her I am far away from her in Italy. I didn’t tell her or anyone that I was leaving so they wouldn’t worry. I left everything behind except my favorite violin. Now that I have had a week to reflect on the decisions that might not have been the best action to take… 

ONE WEEK LATER  
I was playing my violin in a marketplace for tips using my violin case as a makeshift beggar’s cup. I was doing well today, I had drawn a small crowd in about 10 minutes and it was still early morning. Mostly I close my eyes when I play to keep my concentration, I only open my eyes in between songs, every time I do the has gotten bigger. I had played for a good half an hour before I noticed an elderly lady sitting at a small table that was to my right. I remembered seeing the same old lady earlier in the week when I had played here. An hour or so later I finished the last song I was going to play and started to pack up my violin. I put all the money I had made into an empty compartment of my violin case and set my violin inside.

Most of the crowd had moved off by the time I was all packed up and ready to go a few were left and they came up to me to say how much they loved my music and that they have never heard anything like it before. I politely thanked them and they moved off I felt like there was still someone watching me, I turned around and saw that the old lady was standing behind me in a plain dress patiently waiting for me I guess. “Can I help you?” I asked wondering as what she could want from me. She broke out into a bright smile before responding.

“I love how you play and was hoping that you would come and play your violin at my restaurant. I will pay you for the time that you play of course,” She pleaded I didn’t respond right away. I was stunned that someone would actually try to hire me without me applying for a job at the establishment. I did more money than what I was making begging in the street. 

“I would be glad to work at your restaurant” I responded. Luckily for me I know Italian from my late grandfather who taught me Italian and how to play the Violin when I was little. We would talk in Italian for hours and no one would really know what we were saying. 

“Lovely I will show you where it is so that you know where it is in the future. When can you come in tomorrow?” She asked me as she turned down a street. 

“I could start today if you need me to. But is it really a good idea to hire someone without even knowing their name or doing a background check?” I offered not having anything to do today. I was glad that I got a job doing something that I love but worried about how giving out jobs to anyone you could get some shifty people working for you. 

“Oh why that is risky but I had a feeling that someone could not play like you do and be a bad guy at the same time. And it is rude that I haven’t introduced myself my name is Lidia Cirelli what is yours?” Lidia asked without breaking pace and for a woman of her age was pretty fast. 

“I am Aruto Tsukiyomi it is very nice to meet someone as nice as you Lidia” I said politely as we arrived at what seemed to be more of a pub than a restaurant to me.

“Welcome to ‘A little taste of Italy’” Lidia said as she took out a small golden key and unlocked the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the door and saw that it is a small and quaint restaurant. Lidia flipped on the lights and started to head to the back of the restaurant. “The restaurant doesn’t officially open until noon but I like to get here a little early to set things up” She said from somewhere in the back. I looked around the dining area as I headed to the back to see if Lidia needed any help getting things ready. 

“Who are the other workers that work here?” I asked as I stepped into the back part of the restaurant and looked for where Lidia went. 

“There are three others excluding myself, two waitresses Abriana and Beatrix, and one cook Dante,” Lidia said from somewhere to my right, which seemed to be a very crowded store room. There were old antiques, book cases in front of book cases, old clothes, and miscellaneous things. The room was so full I couldn’t be sure how big the room really was. 

“I see so how busy does it get here?” I asked uncertainly into the room looking for a sign that there was in fact a human being inside, I couldn’t even see how she got past all the stuff in the first place without moving anything. 

“Oh it doesn’t get to be any busier than my workers can handle,” She replied her face coming into view over the sea of stuff. 

“Do you need any help getting what you need out of this room?” I asked finally seeing a small path through the stuff. I set my violin down in a safe spot then squeezed into the path. 

“I have found what I was looking for but it’s heavier than I remember” Lidia admitted pointing to a metal stool that was in need of a good cleaning. “Could you move it for me?” 

“Sure where do you want me to take it to?” I asked before daring to pick up the stool it looked like it could be really heavy. 

“We will need to clean it up so bring it to kitchen I will show you the way, but first let me out of here so you can get to the stool,” She said motioning for me to turn and go back the way we came. I turned with some difficulty in the tight quarters then headed back to the front of the room. The path wound back and forth a couple of times before it got to the door. 

“You wait here while I get the stool, I will be right back,” I said to Lidia then turned to re enter the store room. It took me a second to locate the stool again because it almost blended into the pile of clothes that was behind it. I grabbed to the stool which looks like any other just dirty and about 4 or 5 times as heavy. It took some doing to get the stool out of the store room because the legs kept getting snagged on things and I would have to untangle them. I finally got the stool out to where Lidia was waiting and put it down with a thud. “Whew I didn’t think a stool could be this heavy” I said taking a break and stretching my arms out to get ready to take the stool to the kitchen. 

“Yeah it is a little heavy my husband made it when we first opened this place so that he had a place to sit and play the piano that we had” Lidia remembered placing a hand on the seat of the old stool. Judging from the fact that she is here and came here alone… he probably is not here anymore. I didn’t give any more thoughts to it because there was the sound of the front door of the restaurant opening with a bang. 

“Lidia we are here where are you at?” A male voice came from the front room. 

“That must be Dante who’s making all that racket out there” Lidia chuckled softly as she made her way to where Daunte was. I followed her out feeling a little awkward feeling that they seemed to have a close friendship. I saw that the guy Daunte who I assumed was the cook was with a pretty young lady who seemed to be one of the waitresses. 

“Lidia there you are what were you doing? Who is that?” Daunte asked her pointing at me. Lidia turned and waved for me to come closer. 

“These two are Andre and Beatrix, you two this is Auto Tsukuyomi he is going to play his violin as some entertainment for the customers,” Lidia introduced us I just nodded politely when she told them what my name was.

“Lidia that’s great it will be nice to have some music played here again” Beatrix said walking forward and hugged Lidia. “Especially since Walter…” 

“I know I miss him too” She whispered a tear escaping her eyes. I felt awkward standing there not feeling anything but a little confusion while watching those two hug in the middle of the tables. I inched closer to Andre wondering if he could answer any of the questions I have about who Walter was. 

“Andre right? I was wonder who this Walter person was to them?” I asked him. He smiled sadly before replying. 

“Walter was Lidia’s husband of 30 years before he died about 10 years ago from a brain tumor” He whispered to me. 

“Did you and Beatrix know Walter and Lidia when he was alive?” I whispered back thinking if they did they would have been no more than ten at the most. 

“Yeah they are close family friends we called them our grandpa and grandma, though we don’t look it Beatrix and I are siblings” Andre explained that made everything so much clearer to me. Andre was right that he and Beatrix did not look alike. Andre was tall and lanky with hazel eyes and black hair while Beatrix was short and kind of chubby with light brown hair and the most piercing green eyes. This just made me feel that I didn’t know much about the people that I would be working with for the time being at least, but then again they don’t know that much about me either. “Oh and one more thing, though I admit you are really handsome Beatrix and Abriana were both married last year and will not stand for any romantic advances, even if you are just joking around. The will slap you harder and faster than you think possible,” Andre added just as the door opened behind us. 

“Oh it looks like you two beat me here again,” The voice of a woman said behind me. I turned around and for a second I thought I was looking at my wife. She had the long blonde hair fair pale skin, but the eyes were different Souko has violet colored eyes and this woman has deep green eyes. She was also a little taller than my wife as well. 

“Oh there is a new face here. Hello my name is Abriana what’s yours?” Abriana asked me holding out her hand for me to shake it. I got over my initial shock to see that all eyes were on me. Beatrix and Lidia had stopped hugging and were watching to see what I would do.

“It’s nice to meet you Abriana my name is Aruto Tsukiyomi,” I introduced myself taking Abriana’s hand and shaking it firmly. 

“That’s a nice name, did Lidia hire you to work here?” She asked after letting go of my hand.  
Yeah I am going to play my violin for the customers,” I told her feeling a little self-conscious that everyone was still watching us. 

“That’s great but we still need to set up for the day right Lidia?” Abriana asked Lidia turning to face her. 

“Yes that’s right and we had better hurry we need to open in ten minutes. Aruto you can come with me and help clean off that stool. The rest of you know what you need to do,” Lidia ordered seeming to become more like to owner of a restaurant. 

“Yes mam!” They yelled then set to work. Beatrix and Abriana started to wipe down the tables and Andre headed into the back. Lidia and I followed him into the kitchen.

“Aruto I will grab a couple of rags and let’s get this done,” Lidia said opening a closet and grabbed a couple of rags. She wet them at the sink then threw one to me. Andre kept looking over at us with curiosity. After a few minutes his curiosity got the better of him. 

“Lidia is that Walter’s…” He started to ask and Lidia nodded. “Oh ok” Then he went back to prepping some vegetables and didn’t say anything more. There was so much dust on the stool that it took a bit to clean it up. When that last of the dust was off Lidia stood back and looked at it. 

“Looks almost like it did when we first opened this place, of course it’s rusted a little now but other than that…” She whispered. “Alright Aruto take it out now if you would please.” 

“Alright Lidia and thank you for giving me a job here,” I thanked her as I gripped the stool and prepared to haul it out to the dining room area. 

“You’re welcome dear everyone deserves a chance,” She whispered as she started to sweep up the dust that had fallen to the floor. We finished getting in time to open on time. Unfortunately no customers came in for the first hour we were open. 

“Looks like it’s going to be a slow day today,” Beatrix said coming in from outside where she had been sweeping some leaves away from the front step. Lidia who was sipping some tea at the counter got up and came over to me. 

“Aruto I think you should play your violin,” She whispered to me.

“Do you really think it will work?” I asked her as she went to the door and propped it open. 

“I’m sure it will work just play please,” She assured me opening a couple of windows. I was still skeptical as I lifted my violin to my chin and put the bow to the strings. There was no need for me to have a microphone or anything to make me louder because the way the part of the restaurant that I was sitting in was like a funnel and projected my music out to the dining area. With the front door and windows open as well it could probably be heard outside. I wasn’t even finished with my first song and we had five tables taken with Lidia greeting another couple at the door. I finished up the song and prepared my violin a bit for the next one. This song is very special to me because I played it for my wife on our first date it is also Ikuto’s and Utau’s favorite song, it made me feel like I was back in Japan playing it for them in our little house. For the rest of the day there was a steady stream of customers coming in and out. At closing time Lidia called us all together. “Great work today everyone. Aruto if you would please stay behind and sign some papers so you can be an official employee that would be great. See you all tomorrow everyone,” Lidia said excusing the others I lingered behind a minute before approaching her. 

“Lidia where are the papers?” I asked her as she closed the door behind the others. 

“They are in the back wait here while I get them.” She replied heading to the back leaving me to wait for her in the twilight that was streaming in through the windows. She came back with a small pack of papers. “If you could please fill these out and bring them back tomorrow I am assuming that you can read Italian as well as you can speak it,” She said as she handed me the papers. I looked at them and could read enough to get by hopefully but writing it was another matter. 

“I can read enough to understand what is written here buy I cannot write in Italian,” I informed her. She thought for a moment. 

“Can you answer the questions if I ask them?” She asked taking the papers back. 

“Yes I could but you would need documentation of me actually filling out the papers,” I pointed out to her. 

“What we can do is come here early tomorrow I will ask you the questions, you answer them and I write them down for you,” Lidia told me putting the papers down on a nearby table. 

“It’s too late now so go home and get some sleep be here tomorrow at eleven o’ clock,” Lidia informed me walking to the door. I didn’t want to leave without saying anything it just felt rude. 

“Lidia thank you for all the trouble that you are going through for me,” I thanked her bowing though she didn’t see it. 

“Your very welcome dear like I said before everyone deserves a second chance,” She responded opening the door. Feeling better I slung my violin higher up my shoulder feeling I could make it here and hurried through the after Lidia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to have feedback on this story so I can work to make my stories better than in the future. Thanks for taking the time to read this story!

CHAPTER THREE

TWO WEEKS LATER

It was after closing hours and dark already. I stayed behind to help clean up, it took longer than I thought it would. There has been more suspicious people hanging around this town lately Abriana’s and Beatrix’s husbands have been picking them up from work just to be safe and Dante would walk with Lidia since they live near each other. I have never pictures Italy to be a place where bad things happen, I know that sounds childish and bad things happen everywhere but this is just one fantasy that I thought was real. I turned a corner to cut between two buildings and saw that form of two people standing in the shadows. I was just going to walk right past then without saying anything that was went they stepped out in front of me. “Looks like we got ourselves a musician. What instrument do you play?” One of the men asked reaching for my violin. I jerked it out of his reach. And saw the other guy move behind me blocking the only other way of escape

“Why would you want to know?” I asked bracing myself to put up a fight. 

“We are just fellow music lovers fallen on hard times just let us have a look at the instrument. What is it a guitar?” The other man asked grabbing the violin case and started pulling on it. I could hear the case separating from the strap. 

“Stop! The case is getting…” I started to yell when the guy in front punched me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. I fell to my knees held back from falling to the ground by the strap catching me tightening painfully around my chest with more tearing sounds coming from my case. My first instinct was to get back to my feet and fight but my legs would not move how I wanted them to so I had to fight from where I was. I reached back quickly and grabbed the guy behind me his ankle and pulled as hard as I could throwing him off balance. He fell backwards with his grip still on my violin case pulled me backwards also which got me out of the way in time to dodge a right hook from the guy in front of me before the strap ripped off completely and I fell to the ground. I heard quick footsteps hurrying away from me. 

“Hurry up Rock!” The guy who took my violin yelled to the other guy. I got to my knees to get my bearings on what was going on when I saw a foot flying towards my face and then a lot of pain shoot from my nose into the rest of my face. I immediately doubled over clutching my face with one hand and holding myself up with the other feeling my blood seep through my fingers. My violin I cannot just let them get away with it and kicking me in the face. I stumbled to my feet in a haze of pain and gave chase. I finally found them in another ally just… waiting. One had opened the case and was looking at my violin while that other faced me.

“You’re a persistent little bugger,” He yelled at me making my nose throb. 

“When you take some else’s property you think they won’t try to get it back?” I said thinking how stupid these people could be. 

“Well no because most of the people we steal from are hospitalized or pass out long enough for us to get away. Though there are some people that come after to get their stuff back,” The guy explained to me like I would really care. I started stumbling towards the guy though my movements were uncoordinated and jerky. 

“Oh we can’t have you getting this violin back now,” The guy said sweeping his leg around and easily knocking my legs out from under me. I fell onto my side not sure if anything broke or not. I tried getting up but again the guy kicked me this time in the stomach. I felt the world going darker than it already was as I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while school was hectic... anyway now that summer break is here I will update more often. So enjoy!

CHAPTER FOUR  
The first think that I felt was a lot of pressure where my nose should have been and breathing hurt with every inhalation. I opened my eyes very slowly afraid of where I might find myself. When my vision focused I was in a plain white with a bunch of monitors around my bed. I tried sitting up and pain shot through my mid-section, I gasped as a monitor sent off an alarm. I saw movement in a far corner of the room, there was someone shifting in a chair. The person got up and walked with a little stiffness over to my bed, I saw that it was Lidia. “Aruto you’re finally awake! Stay there and don’t move I will go get the doctor,” Lidia told me as she hurried out of the room losing the stiffness she walked over with. A few minutes later she returned with a big burly doctor behind her. He walked over to my bed and I couldn’t help but be a little intimidated by him. 

“Mr. Tsukuyomi the injuries that you sustained are a broken nose and several severely bruised ribs,” The doctor told me. “Can you tell me what happened? Ms. Cirelli said that she found you unconscious in a dumpster.” Dumpster? What was I doing to get put into a dumpster? I thought for a minute then remembered. 

“Where is my violin?” I asked the doctor he just shook his head and I looked to Lidia for an answer.

“Aruto, I am sorry but your violin is missing it was not with you when I found you,” Lidia explained.

“Then they got away the last thing I had to remember them and I couldn’t even protect that,” I said letting my head slump onto my chest feeling useless and ignoring the throbbing in my nose. I felt that I would most likely never hold or play that violin ever again.

“I need to go check up on other patients I will be back to check on you later,” The doctor said turning and walking out of the room. 

“Aruto there is still a chance that we can get your violin back don’t lose hope. Do you remember what they looked like?” Lidia asked gently. I thought back and realized that their faces were never in enough light to make out any clear facial features. 

“No I never got a good look at their faces. Most of what I remember is kind of fuzzy until I woke up here. Lidia could you tell me what your side of the story is? What were you even doing there? I though Andre walked you home,” I asked and Lidia dragged her chair over to my bed before beginning. 

“It’s true that Andre had walked me home but I needed something that was at the restaurant. I didn’t want to bother Andre since he had already left and was probably home already. I was on my way back when I saw you run out of an alley. You ran right past me without noticing me so I followed you I stayed a ways behind so you wouldn’t see me, when I got to you two men ran and past and I looked for you from in the alley they came out of I only found you because you were moaning or something,” she told me. 

“The men that ran past you, Lidia, did you see them clearly they were the ones that took my violin,” I said getting a little hope, but I could see Lidia’s face cloud over and she looked uncomfortable. 

“Well like you said earlier it was dark so I’m sorry but I was not able to see their faces either,” Lidia admitted probably seeing the hope leave my face she added quickly. “If I remember anything I will tell you then the police.” 

“Its fine, I don’t blame you. Thank you for coming here I really appreciate it,” I thanked her. 

“Aruto when you get out of here would you like to come and live at my house?” Lidia asked leaning forward. It is true that I have been staying at sleazy hotel like places and it would be better to have a steady home to be in. 

“Yeah I would like to stay with you after this. I will help out around the house,” I accepted and from there Lidia left to go home since visiting hours were over.

THREE DAYS LATER  
“Aruto you can take this spare room right here,” Lidia showed me opening a door off he long hallway. “The bathroom is right across the hall from you. My room is at the end of the hall please stay put of my room other than that the rest of the house is yours to use or explore,” Lidia told me. “I’ll leave you here to get settled in, if you need me I will be in the kitchen preparing dinner,” Lidia told me. I murmured my thanks and with that she turned and left the room. Now alone with my thoughts they turned to what happened on the night my violin was stolen. I felt the absence of my family and my violin like a large hole in my heart. I knew it’s just an object and the person or people is what matters but I didn’t have the people with me so my violin was the next best thing. 

I didn’t have that much stuff while I have been here just a few articles of clothing and the clothes that I came here in from home but that was it. It didn’t take long to unpack but I wasn’t ready to go out and talk to Lidia yet. I know that she means well but she has and probably never will completely understand what my violin really means to me. I tried reasoning with myself that it wasn’t her fault I only met her a few weeks ago, but it makes me wonder what I will do now in the restaurant since my job was to provide music for the customers. 

Maybe I could be a waiter or help Andre in the kitchen because if I’m going to stay here I want to help ease the strain of me staying here from Lidia as much as I can and provide financial aid. I feel that I have grown attached to everyone at ‘A Little Taste of Italy’ they help each other even if they have to go out of their way to do so, unlike the people at ‘Easter’ where it’s sink or swim. I hope Ikotu, Utau and my dear wife are doing well. As I thought this an idea came to mind of how I could get into contact with them. Why not call them? Kazuomi would probably have no way of knowing I called if they say nothing about it. Getting excited I left my room and hurried down the hall wondering why this never occurred to me before. 

“Lidia, do you own a phone?” I asked bursting into the kitchen then grabbing my stomach as a twinge of pain went through them from moving too fast. 

“Aruto you shouldn’t move around like that yet. I do have a phone why do you need it?” She warned me pointing to the phone on the wall. 

“Thank you Lidia I need to call someone then I move around so much,” I thanked her walking over to the phone and picking it up. I gripped it tight as I heard the dial tone. “I’m calling my family they are in Japan right now,” I started to dial the number for a long distance call with shaking fingers. Then I dialed in my home phone number and waited holding my breath. It rang once then a voice came through the ear piece. 

“The number you have dialed is no longer in service please hang up and try again,” I felt all the hope that had built up to this moment turn to anger and I slammed the phone down into its port. 

“Damn that Kazuomi!” I yelled out slipping down the wall to my knees. “What are you doing to my family?” I was deeply regretting leaving my family in the first place. “I shouldn’t never have agreed to leave, what can I do know? I’m a terrible husband and father,” I put my head in my hands knowing that was the only phone number that I knew to contact them with that didn’t go through ‘Easter.’ “It was for nothing but thanks anyway Lidia you are a good friend,” I told her with sincerity and she put down whatever she was holding and I heard her footsteps coming towards me but I didn’t look up at her. 

“Aruto, I’m sure that your family loves you no matter what,” Lidia comforted me I felt her hands on my face as she gently pulled my face up so I was looking her in the eyes. “If you miss your family so much then why did you leave in the first place?” 

“It’s because that I love them is why I left them, to protect them. That retched man threatened me by bringing them trouble and to think I thought of him as a friend all those years,” I confessed to her not caring how pathetic I looked at the moment. Lidia was kneeling in front of me like she was consoling a child and it actually felt nice to be treated like a child. In that one afternoon and deep into the night Lidia and I grew closer as friends and when I went to bed that night for the first time since coming to Italy I didn’t feel like I had to I had to shoulder this burden all alone. After this everyone at ‘A Little Taste of Italy’ knew why I left Japan and came to Italy and I feel that it brought us all a little closer together as co-workers and as friends. I settled down into a daily routine and grew to like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of school now and I will be updating more regularly so enjoy!

A YEAR AND A HALF LATER

I was walking home in late afternoon with my arms loaded down with groceries thinking ‘Lidia is going to be so surprised!’ It’s her birthday tomorrow and I was tasked with getting the ingredients for her special dinner we are going to throw her. Andre I should be keeping her busy so that leaves Abriana, Beatrix, and their husbands to set up everything else. I was passing the square where I performed when I first came here. I kept to the edges of the usual bustle of the square when I heard the first notes of someone playing the violin. I paused to listen thinking it sounded a lot like the violin that I had lost. I couldn’t see the violist through all the people I hesitated a moment before I remembered where I needed to go then started moving again. I looked over to where it sounded like the music was coming from trying to get a glimpse of the violinist but there was a large crowd in that direction and couldn’t get a glimpse so I left the square behind. 

“Aruto you brought the stuff thank goodness I thought you got lost or something,” Abriana told me when I got there. I was out of breath from running part of the way to make up for the time that I lost while in the square. I set the groceries down and went to check how far they got in the preparations. 

“I got a little held up in the square there were a lot more people there than usual today,” I told them going back and started taking out the groceries that are going to be needed right away. 

“That’s lucky for us then because Andre called while you were out and told us that Lidia was heading for the square, hopefully because of all the people she didn’t see you,” Beatrix told me as she came over and took the groceries that she would need, then handed some to her husband, Santino. “Honey could you start on the Mid- Sumer bread salad?”

“Sure but wouldn’t the bread in the salad get soggy by tomorrow?” He asked as he took out the cutting board. 

“Yes it would but that is how Lidia likes it I myself don’t like it that way but it is not my birthday so we are going to make it the way she likes it,” Beatrix replied and Santino just shrugged. 

“As long as the birthday girl is happy right?” He replied as he started to cut up the bread. As a few moments of silence Abriana and her husband Davide come rushing in. 

“Guys Andre and Lidia are on their way here right now Andre is trying to stall her but they are not that far away,” Abriana burst out starting to hurry around and put the decorations that were laying on a few tables away and Davide hurried to help her. “We need to hide the stuff quickly.” I started to put all the groceries back into the bags they came in. Santino threw all the bread into the bowl for the salad along with the UN chopped ingredients. Beatrix went to help Abriana get the decorations into the back to be hidden. I finished putting the groceries back in the bags and headed after them. 

“Where would you want me to put these?” I asked them holding up the bags. 

“Just put them in here since there are no perishables is should be fine we’ll also put the decorations in here as well. Lidia never goes into this closet and it is unlikely that she would look in it today so this should be a safe place to put them,” Abriana instructed them shut the door when the items were inside and went back out to help Davide and Santino. We had almost everything hidden except for some bread and a bag which Abriana hid with cloth. We all turned to the door when we heard Andre and Lidia outside.

“Quick everyone act natural,” Santino said sitting down in the nearest chair pulling Beatrix into his lap. Abriana and Davide sat across from them and I sat at a table next to them. We all got settled right when Andre opened the door up for Lidia. She gazed around at all of us with surprise.

“What are all of you doing here? The restaurant is not open today,” Lidia asked as she walked over to us not sounding angry that she found us in her restaurant without her permission. 

“We wanted to meet up to visit and here was the most convenient place to meet up,” I explained quickly to cover up what we were really doing here and the others nodded in unison. “Anyway Lidia what are you doing here is something wrong?” she walked over to where we were siting and say down next to me Andre followed shortly after her. 

“I wanted to make sure that I locked this place up tight then I was going to find you actually Aruto. In the square there was a young boy who looked just like you and an older dirty blonde man who were looking for you,” Lidia told me and I felt like my heart was going to stop. So he would come all this way to find me huh? My little Ikotu. 

“D-did the boy have a violin and the blonde man have a soft spoken voice?” I asked not wanting to believe it was them. 

“Yeah actually we talked to them for a bit the man approached us first while the boy played the violin for tips like you were doing the first time Lidia met you. He’s really good and he might be able to give you a run for your money now,” Andre told me which confirmed to me that it was them and made me feel really proud of Ikotu. 

“I gave him that picture we took of you that one day that photographer came in and really liked your playing so much he took a few pictures. He asked for it so I gave it to him hope you don’t mind.” Lidia told me and I remembered that day it felt like a while ago since I had my violin and I ached to have it back. 

“No I don’t mind at all but did you tell them of my current location?” I asked her hoping she didn’t since things would still be messy in Japan and if Ikotu knew I was here he would never leave I do want him to be here but he belongs in Japan with Souko. Besides what would I even say to him anyway? 

“No, we didn’t in case you wanted to go see him yourself or if you didn’t then he wouldn’t come fine you,” Lidia told me and I nodded starting to get lost in thought again. 

“Ok thank you for everything,” I responded before I got totally lost again. I was thinking of things I could say to him if I did see him. ‘Hey Ikotu sorry for just leaving and your mother and sister but you were all being threatened by the vice president of the company I was going to take over from your grandfather. I could never tell him that he probably wouldn’t believe or understand anyway. It would be just as well I didn’t go and see him then because I would want to go back to Japan and it would be a big mess. If I do go and see him I think he deserves an explanation as to why I left and that I would not be going back to Japan with him to keep them safe. After that I battled with myself on whether or not I should or shouldn’t go and see him. I felt kind id silly because I was acting like a nervous teenage boy about to ask a girl out for the first time. I finally settled on going to see him the next day since it was too late to go now. It was my turn to get Lidia away from the restaurant. I decided to try getting her to go home. “Hey Lidia why don’t we go home? It’s getting late don’t you think?” I asked her as I came out of thought to everyone staring at me. 

“It is true that it’s getting late let me just get what I came for and then we can leave,” She told me walking into the back. We all followed her but stopped in the door way leading to the back and watched her walk back towards her office. Suddenly she stopped near the supply closet where we his the decorations and stooped to pick something up off the floor. It just turned out to be a small piece of bread that she tossed in the garbage without a second look. She continued on her way to her office without further incident. We all let out a breath of relief and turned back to the dining room. 

“Thank goodness she didn’t find anything incriminating that would suggest we were planning a party,” Abriana whispered and we all nodded in agreement. 

“So Aruto you get Lidia to come here at about noon tomorrow we will be ready by then,” Beatrix whispered and then looked into the back. “Here she comes remember noon.” I just nodded as Lidia came into the dining room. 

“Alright Aruto I’m ready to go now,” she told me as she headed to the door. I noticed that she had something tucked under her arm as she walked past. 

“Oh good let’s go then bye everyone see you tomorrow,” I said as we left the restaurant. 

“Are you going to be meeting them here tomorrow also?” Lidia asked as we started to walk away. I realized that I had made a mistake and quickly thought of a way to fix it.

“Yeah we wanted to meet here again tomorrow at noon. Do you want to come along there is always room for you,” I asked hoping she would say yes. 

“Of course I would love to come I almost never see Santino and Davide they seen to always be busy at work,” Lidia told me and I let out a sigh.   
“I you don’t mind me asking are you going to see your son?” she asked and it took me by surprise. 

“Well I mean he came all this way and I know he’s here why not see him at least put his mind at rest that I’m ok. Did they say where they are staying?” I asked in case she was told where they were staying. 

“Yeah they did tell me actually the blonde one. They are staying at the inn that is in the square,” Lidia told me and I built a picture of it in my mind.

“Alright I will go and pay them a visit tomorrow,” I declared planning to go after the party.

“I bet it will make Ikotu really happy to see that you are ok,” Lidia told me and I hoped that it was true. I just hope that I had the courage to follow through with those plans after what I have done to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day near noon…

Lidia and I were on our way to ‘A Little Taste of Italy’. We had just entered the town square when I caught the sound of someone playing a violin drifting to me on the wind. I looked around at the surrounding buildings looking for whoever was playing the beautiful melody. My eyes landed on the hotel that Ikotu and Tsukasa were supposed to be staying at and saw Ikotu standing on one of the balconies of the third to fourth floor playing a violin. When my eyes landed on Ikotu my heart soared at the sight of him. I also recognized the violin he was playing even from this distance it was my violin that was stolen over a year ago. 

“What is it Aruto?” Lidia asked seeing that I had stopped walking with her. 

“I see him Lidia, I-I see Ikotu and he has my violin that was stolen,” I told her feeling tears prick my eyes and I blinked them away. 

“It makes you proud to know that they are safe and still trusts you enough to come looking for you huh?” Lidia asked and I couldn’t find any words to express this feeling so I just nodded. I was just about to call out to him when he suddenly stopped playing and looked behind him. 

“No no no no no!” I yelled when I saw men in black appear behind Ikotu. They must have entered the building without us noticing. 

“What are you doing? Let me go!” I heard Ikotu yelling at the man. 

“We have to do something Lidia!” I yelled to her over my shoulder as I headed to the building. As I approached the building four more men in black ran out and blocked my way. The badges on their jackets said ‘Easter’ on them, but they must have not recognized me because they treated me like an average citizen. 

“No worries we are just apprehending a child and adult fugitives who escaped our supervision,” one of the men assured us as they lead Ikotu and Tsukasa out of the building. Tsukasa came out first, he saw me right away and gave me what I think was supposed to be a reassuring smile. 

“So you are here after all huh,” he whispered as they marched him past Lidia and I. Ikotu came out second being carried by another man in black. He was kicking and screaming but the man wouldn’t let go.   
When they walked past me I kept up and whispered to him loud enough for him to hear. “Ikotu I’ll come back to Japan one day just wait and see!” he finally saw me there were tears in his eyes when he looked at me. 

"Not if I come and get you first!” he yelled right before they shoved him into a car. The last thing I saw of him he was staring at me then they slammed the door shut and drove off. I fell to my knees staring helplessly after the car knowing that no matter how fast I ran I wouldn’t be able to catch up. “He’s gone Lidia I let him go again. I could have done something,” I told her slamming a fist onto the ground. Lidia came to my side and knelt down next to me. 

“Oh Aruto I am so sorry if there is anything I could do to help…” she started placing a hand on my back. I at a loss for words at what we could do. I stared at the wedding band that I still wore on my left hand. I thought of the vows that Souko and I exchanged on our wedding day. ‘How am I going to get back to Japan?’ I thought wanting to go back once again feeling the regret at just running away from my problem and not staying by family. “Aruto we are going to get you back to Japan,” Lidia told me standing up and started walking towards the restaurant again. 

“How are we going to do that?” I asked catching up to her puzzled. 

“Well with the restaurant we can save up extra revenue to get you back to Japan. But you have to want it enough to put in your fair share of work. It will take a while I’m not sure how long. It’s going to take time,” Lidia proposed to me. I felt an overwhelming love for her she was a really great friend and person in general. I hugged her which took her be surprise.

“Thank you Lidia you are the greatest friend I’ve ever had,” I told when I let her go. “We should probably get going the others are probably wondering where we are,” I started walking again and Lidia fell in beside me. 

“Yeah they probably have something planned right?” she asked catching me off guard. 

“What gave you that idea? We just all want to hang out together since we never do with Davide and Santino, but they have two days off of work so we are taking the time now,” I told and it was true so not a total lie right? She said nothing more just gave a little giggle for a reply. We finally made it to ‘A Little Taste of Italy’ and I opened the door for her. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off. 

“Where is everyone?” Lidia asked and that was when someone threw on the lights. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIDIA!!!!!” We all yelled. Lidia’s eyes teared up and she sat down in the closest chair.

“This is the best thing you have ever done for me thank you guys,” Lidia got out tears streaming down her face. 

“Only that best for you Lidia. Andre bring it out,” Beatrix called into the back and a couple of minutes later Andre walked out carrying a good sized cake with ‘Happy Birthday Lidia’ written in frosting across it. He set the cake down at the table Lidia was sitting at. 

“Now we just need the candles,” Andre said taking out a 24 pack of candles out of pocket. We all helped put the candles into the cake and Santino lit them. When the last candle was lit Abriana turned the lights off and we all sang ‘Happy Birthday’. Lidia happily swayed along with our slightly out of sync song. Our eyes met and I made myself give her a smile even though I was still worried about what might be happening to Ikotu right now there was really nothing that I could do about it. The song ended and Lidia blew out the candles. We all clapped and started to cut up the cake and have the other dishes everyone worked so hard to make. On the outside I was showing that I was having fun, but on the inside I itching to get started on trying to get back to Japan. I had the worst homesickness that I had ever had when I was in Italy. I was asking myself question I didn’t have the answers to like: ‘Why did the Easter people come all the way here to take Ikotu?’ ‘How did they know that he was here?’ ‘What has happened to Utau and Souko?’ ‘Now that they have Ikotu what are they going to do to him?’ I went round and round in my head but I had no clue what was happening back in Japan. I couldn’t help but ask myself these questions that I didn’t know the answer to. Lidia said that she would help me get back to Japan but who knows how long that would take? What if it’s already too late and I have failed them already? Then the image of Ikotu getting carried away flashed through my mind again. I had called out to Ikotu telling that I will come back to Japan one day and I was determined to do just that no matter how long it took. Lidia must have seen my eternal struggle and came over to me. 

“Aruto don’t worry you’ll see him and your wife again. I will make sure of it even if I have to fly to Japan with you to make sure you make it there,” Lidia told me and it did make me feel a little better knowing that there was someone willing to help me get through this. I got a feeling of homesickness that always came over me anytime I thought of going back home, but I pushed it away. 

“I know I’ll see them again it’s just that I feel like I have already failed them and maybe they don’t even want me to come back now...,” I let it trail off there, everyone else was staring at the two of us with confusion clearly on their faces. 

“I know Aruto but Ikotu was willing to come all the way here just to find you. That doesn’t sound like someone who has given up if he didn’t then why should the rest of your family? That tells me that he wants you back in Japan with his sister and mother,” Lidia told me tapping my chest on the last part. She’s right and I know it I was worrying for nothing really. Getting back to Japan should be my biggest concern at the moment.

“Uhhhhh… Lidia? Aruto? You mind filling us in on what you’re talking about?” Beatrix asked interrupting my thought. Lidia looked at Beatrix like she forgot they were there and then back at me. 

“Well Aruto do you want to explain? Or should I? If they are going to be helping even if it is indirectly they should at least know something,” Lidia told me. I knew that they should know but I didn’t want to be the one to say it. When you say it feels more real. 

“Your right Lidia and I feel that you should be the one to explain it was your idea after all,” I agreed and Lidia nodded her agreement. 

“Alright Aruto if that is what you want,” Lidia said then turned to everyone else. “You see its Ikotu, Aruto’s son. We saw him on our way over here today and…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter can be sad for some viewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in awhile but this story has about 2 more chapters left before the story is done. I plan to finish writing the story by next week and post by the end of that week so stay tuned!

CHAPTER SEVEN

5 years later… I was tired. Tired of worrying, tired of jumping through hoops and when I thought I was done, looking ahead and seeing yet more hoops to jump through. It’s been 5 long years since the last time I saw Ikotu now he would be about 15 and Utau 14 I hope they are O.K. Lidia got ill about 2 years ago and it won’t go away. She’s so weak that she doesn’t go out much anymore. Andre and I rotate taking her out to shop or if she’s feeling up to it, just to get out of the house and do something. Beatrix and Santino had a little boy, Giovanni. Abriana is on maternity leave with a little girl, Liliana I think is what they named her. Giovanni is 3 now, while Liliana is only a week old. Antonio and Santino both love their little bundles of joy and have new found passion to help me get back to Japan and my own family. Beatrix brings Giovanni by at least 3 times a week maybe even more so that Giovanni can see his Nana. Even though Lidia isn’t related to Beatrix and Andre by blood they still call her Nana. I never would have guessed that it would take so long to get back to them. I keep telling myself that I can fix this and that I am already fixing it with the help of the friends I have made while in Italy. I still don’t have enough money to get back to Japan. I have taken up a full time job at a local retail store since Lidia got sick since the extra revenue from her restaurant now goes towards her doctor’s bills. That started about 3 years ago and without that extra revenue from ‘A Little Taste of Italy’ to help pay the bills and buy food I take those expenses out of my own pay check and after all of that it leaves very little for me to put away in my savings to get back to Japan. Along with the doctors saying that Lidia doesn’t have much longer makes me think that even if I had enough money to get back to Japan, I wouldn’t feel right leaving the people who have helped me here in Italy. I’m conflicted about what I want to do, should I leave as soon as I have enough money to make it back to Japan or do I stay and help Lidia out in her ailing health. I want to do both and I comfort myself in the fact that I don’t have all of the money yet, but it’s only going to be true for so long. Then there are the dreams I have of Ikuto and Utau each time they are a little bit older and every time they ask me “Why did you leave and not come back?” then there’s with them being old and they say instead “It’s too late now Aruto our lives are over you waited too long and now it’s too late.” The next night would show me their grave stones right next to each other their mothers grave behind theirs and every time I would fall on my knees in front of them and cry that’s when I would wake up and realize I had tears running down my face. Then the next night it would start all over again with them as babies first Ikotu would appear and then Utau a little after that. They would be squirming bundles that I would pick up and hold to my chest saying “it’s alright I’m coming back just wait a little longer just a little longer. I’ll come back and never leave you again I promise.” Sometimes even my wife, Souko, would appear and would always have this pained expression on her face. 

“Hey Aruto it’s time to get back to work our breaks over you need to come back down to earth,” Enrico was saying bringing out of my thoughts. 

“Yeah ok let’s go help some customers,” I replied getting up from my seat to leave the break room with him. Enrico and I work at the changing rooms in a local clothing store. Enrico is a tall thin man at 6’3 and about 225 pounds. He has dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. He says that there isn’t anyone in his family that is tall so they don’t know where the gene came from. He can be a little weird at times but he’s a good enough guy. I’ll have to admit that other than playing music I really don’t have any skills that I’m very good at. I know how to do things like cook and clean and stuff like that but I’m not good enough to be a chief or have a house cleaning business not that I would want to anyway. After work I’ll have to head right home so I can relieve Andre from taking care of Lidia. It’s not that she needs a lot of help to do things we just don’t want her to be home alone for long periods of time. With her failing health she could fall and not be able to get up again until someone comes and if I’m at work it could be hours before I find her. The stress of balancing this is great and I have grown closer to everyone that leaving them will be difficult to do and feel like I’m leaving a second family behind. Plus I want to repay my debt to Lidia for letting me stay in her home while I’ve been here. 

“Hey Aruto here comes a customer get ready she’s probably going to complain about something,” Enrico whispered to me getting my mind back on work instead of worrying about everything. 

There was a middle aged woman who was approaching us with an armload of clothes. Enrico is probably right since we have seen scenes like this before with many other ladies that come to the store. After they try on the clothes they picked out they come to us and proceed to tell us why each piece of clothing didn’t fit then hand it to us to put back on the racks. The most irritating thing to me is that we cannot say anything to the customer that may upset them. We just force a smile and agree with the ladies it gets very predictable after a while. She came up to our counter and we gave her a card and she went back into the dressing rooms to start trying on the clothes. 

“I bet you she comes out with at least half of that pile destined to go back to the shelf,” Enrico said to me quietly when we heard a changing room door shut. She will be the last customer let into the changing rooms for today. I nodded to Enrico in acknowledgement of his bet.

“Yeah maybe,” I replied not really paying attention. I just wanted to get home and make that Lidia is alright. To both of our surprise the woman came out of the dressing room about 10 minutes later. Not a single complaint came out of her mouth she thanked us then left with all of the clothes she brought in. 

“Well Aruto looks like you won this time,” Enrico said as we started closing up the dressing rooms. The rest of my shift passed without any incident. I hurried to Lidia’s house in the fading twilight. I walked up the path to the front door. I could hear Andre and Lidia’s voices coming from inside. ‘That’s good nothing big seemed to have happened today.’ I thought to myself as I opened the door to find Lidia and Andre sitting in the living room drinking tea. I shut the door against the cold and felt the heat of the house hit my face. They had the fireplace going making the house pleasantly warm. They both turned to look at me as I took my coat off. 

“Aruto glad you made it home safely would you like to have some tea?” Lidia asked gesturing to an extra empty tea cup sitting on the coffee table. 

“Thank you Lidia I’m going to go change my clothes and then I’ll join you and Andre.” I headed back to my room and quickly changed clothes. I headed back to the living room to join Andre and Lidia for tea. 

“So how was work today Aruto?” Lidia asked as she sipped her tea. This is the normal routine we go through every evening when I come home from work. I took a sip of tea before replying. 

“It went well today nothing happened it was the same old same old. Enrico told me to tell you hi from him. What about you? Did you and Andre doing anything fun today?” This question always seems to cheer Lidia up when I ask how she is and what she did that day even if the answer is nothing. 

“Well after you left Andre and I went out and took a walk down the street to the bakery and bought some bread then we came home and stayed here for the rest of the day,” Lidia told me enthusiastically. The whole time throughout her story I sipped my tea but never took my eyes off of Lidia. This allowed Lidia to go into details about what they did today. Finally I set my tea cup down and just sat with my eyes closed listening to Lidia’s story until I heard or rather stopped hearing Lidia’s voice. I opened my eyes and saw that her eyes were drooping as sleep crept up on her. I looked over to Andre and saw that he already had a blanket and gently laid it over Lidia slipping her tea cup out of her hand before she dropped it. I stood and grabbed the tea pot and our cups off of the coffee table and followed Andre into the kitchen. I offered to wash the dishes and Andre agreed leaning against the counter seemingly in thought. 

“You know she’s not going to live forever, one day she will…” he left it hanging but I knew what he meant. I just wish that he wouldn’t bring it up. I didn’t want to leave Lidia when she needed help and it was my way of saying thank you to her. I finished washing the dishes and Andre and I helped Lidia get into bed. When I woke up in the morning I went to check on her and get her up for the day. When I opened the door I realized that it was oddly silent in the room, I couldn’t her Lidia’s breathing. 

“Lidia?” I called out tentatively pushing the door open wider. Light from the hallway illuminated Lidia’s form on the bed. I couldn’t see the usual rise and fall indicating that someone is still alive. Fearing the worst I approached her bedside and turned on the lamp illuminating her face, it was blue, not a good sign. “Lidia?” I asked again hoping there would be some response there was not. She had a broad grin on her face I guess to signal that she is alright but it looked eerie frozen on her face like that. I had to check to make sure she was really gone for myself so, with a shaking hand I reached out and checked her neck for a pulse, there wasn’t one, no surprise there. I left the room shutting the door behind me, tears making everything blurry and headed to the phone. I dialed Andre’s number as I placed the phone up to my ear, I took a deep breath to steady myself. I counted the rings; one, two, three. Right before the fourth ring he picked up.

“Hello?” Andre’s sleepy voice came over the receiver. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. “Uh… Hello? Anyone there?” This time I was able make my mouth work with me again. 

“Andre its Aruto, its Lidia we’ve… we’ve lost her man. S-she’s gone. L-Lidia died,” I final got out to silence on the other end. I waited a minute or two for Andre to say something, anything but there was nothing. “A-Andre? You still there?” All I could hear was faint chocked crying.

“I’ll be right over,” Andre finally chocked out after a moment. 

“Could you call Abriana and Beatrix for me? I don’t think I have the heart to tell them,” I told him suddenly. 

“Yeah I-I’ll tell them and I’ll be right over,” Andre said taking a shaky breath to calm himself down. There was a click signaling that Andre had hung up the phone. I stood there with the phone in my hand before hanging up the phone. I didn’t want to be alone and especially not with a dead body. After a few minutes I couldn’t take it anymore so, I threw on my coat and stood outside to wait for Andre and the others. After a few minutes of standing out in the cold an ambulance pulled onto the street. It stopped in front of the house and the paramedics climbed out. After watching them get their stuff ready for a minute I noticed that Andre had pulled up behind the ambulance. I went to go over to Andre’s car when the paramedics came over to ask me questions. 

“Sir are you the one that called in for the ambulance?” one of the paramedics asked me. 

“No I didn’t but I can take you to where she is,” I replied the paramedics nodded and followed me into the house. This time it wasn’t as bad seeing her since I knew what to expect this time. I didn’t go into the room I just stopped in the doorway and gestured inside with a quick “In here”. The paramedics nodded to me and headed in to do an initial check of the body. I didn’t stay to watch and instead went out into the living room. By now the others had come inside, Andre was talking to Santino with Davide standing nearby looking at something on a shelf. Their wives Beatrix and Abriana were locked in a tight hug and crying on each other’s shoulders, clearly beyond any comforting that any of us guys could do. By now the others had come inside, Andre was talking to Santino with Davide standing nearby looking at something on a shelf. Their wives Beatrix and Abriana were locked in a hug and crying on each other’s shoulders clearly beyond any comforting that us guys could do. I walked over to Santino and Andre. They both looked over as I approached them. 

“Hey Aruto are you alright? You look a little pale” Santino asked with a concerned look on his face. 

“Yeah I’m fine at least as fine as you guys are considering the situation,” I replied at the point where I felt nothing. It’s almost like someone turned off my ability to feel any emotions for the moment. I guess this must be what shock is. After what seemed like forever the coroner arrived to authenticate Lidia’s passing. We were all gathered in the living room with a solemn air around us. A few of the neighbors came over to find out what happened. So many people came and went that I lost track. Everything seemed like it was on the other side of a wall or I wasn’t witnessing it at all. I came out of it a little when they finally took her away to go to the funeral home to be prepared for the wake. We all stayed in the living room silent now that the initial shock is gone. We sat in silence until a knock at the door startled us. I got up before anyone else and went to the door. I paused for a second at the door to pull myself together. I opened the door and saw another neighbor on the door step. I have seen her a few times and chatted a bit with her before. She introduced herself as Rosalie. 

“I saw the ambulance leave and I came over to see if everything is alright,” She asked looking worried when she got a good look at my face. It must look terrible with my eyes red and puffy from wiping away tears and crying. For a second I didn’t want to tell her the bad news and save her from it bit that is not an option that would yield good results. She would find out eventually anyway. 

“No, everything's not ok, Lidia has…” I took a deep breath and I felt my throat close up “passed away,” I told her slowly making sure that she heard every word. I saw the realization dawn in her eyes as she took in what I had said. I felt like a large heavy rock had been dropped into my stomach I must have just ruined this woman’s day. 

“Y-you mean she’s gone? But I spoke with her only yesterday and she seemed to be getting better!” Rosalie exclaimed tears starting to form in her eyes.

“I know but it’s true she’s gone, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” I offered opening the door wider and stepping to the side to let her in. 

“Thank you I’ll only stay for a few minutes,” Rosalie said stepping into the house and sitting carefully down in between Beatrix and Abriana. “How are you two holding up?” 

“Oh we are holding in here, we are going to have to leave soon we left our children with the sitter,” Beatrix answered quietly turning to face Rosalie. I went and got us all more tea. About 10 minutes later Santino and Beatrix left and 5 minutes after that Davide, Abriana, and Rosalie left leaving me alone for the first time that day. Now alone with my thoughts the first thing that came to my mind was ‘what’s going to happen next.’


End file.
